The Queen's new kingdom
by Thaliel
Summary: Sequel to "A queen in her crushed castle". Chloé becoming the bee hero, you know the drill
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything**

I

While fondling the wooden box in her hands, Chloé wondered if she should open it or not. If it was a gift from someone, there would be a note with it. And she clearly didn't recall asking her father or anybody else to get her something like this. What if the content was dangerous? She carefully shook it a bit, listening for any kind of sound that would give her a clue about what was inside. But nothing moved to make a sound. Maybe there wasn't even anything inside the box. Maybe it was just an empty box. That still left the question of why it was there. Curiosity finally got the better o her and she lifted the lid, only to be blinded by a bright golden light. She closed he eyes out of reflex, until she heard a voice call out to her.

"Ola!", it said, and the girl immediately opened her eyes again to see who was talking to her. At first, she thought was she saw floating in front of her face was a toy. It was very small, and bore a striking resemblance to that red and black thing she had once found and given to Prince Ali. But instead of ed with black spots it was yellow with black stripes, a fuzzy yellow chest fluff and bug-like eyes.

"What the hell is THAT thing?!", Chloé mused.

"I'm not a thing, I'm a Kwami.", the tiny creature protested. "And I have a name. Call me Imme, si?"

"You're a what?", the blonde asked.

"A Kwami.", it replied.

"What's a Kwami?"

The creature flew around the room for a while, appearing to wonder how to explain itself, until it halted in front of a picture of Ladybug that Chloé had sitting on a drawer.

"You know Ladybug, si?", it asked and Chloé nodded, "I'm like what gives her the powers she had, just a completely different character."

Chloé was obviously confused. "Meaning what exactly?", she asked

"Meaning I can make you a hero just like her.", the Kwami explained, "Without the purification of Akuma, though."

"Isn't that what Chat Noir does already?", the girl asked.

"Si, in a way.", came the Kwami's reply, "But these two need some more helping hands once in a while, and that's where we come in."

"We?"

"Si. With my help, you'll transform into a hero with the power of el abeja- the bee.", the Kwami explained.

"Listen, er..what was you name again?"

"Imme"

"Listen, Imme.", Chloé exclaimed, "I AM great fan of Ladybug. But I'd rather just keep pretending to her. Playing hero is fun, but actually BEING one sounds way too stressful."

"It's not stressful, it's exciting.", Imme said, "All you got to do is put this", she pointed at the comb in the box, "in your hair and say 'time to get stinging'"

That was surely the most ridiculous thing Chloé had ever heard. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and said: "You really think 'm gonna do that?"

"Si.", the Kwami answered, "At least give it a try."

"No thanks.", Chloé spoke and moved her hand to shut the lid of the box.

"Wait!", she heard the tiny creature protest, but the lid had already closed and made it disappear.

She put the box in the most distant corner available. There was no way Chloé would accept the offer that Kwami thing had presented to her. Leave that hero work to Ladybug and Chat Noir. The two heroes would be fine on their own. And if they were not, there was surely someone else in the city of Paris who that weird creature who spoke with a spanish accent could turn to.

 **A/N: Welcome back precious audience. Looks like Chloé isn't that easy to convince. On another note: I named the bee Kwami Imme because that is the old German word for Bee, cuz I'm SO creative XD. As for the spanish accent, that's just a HC I developped, I think it's cute. Hope you enjoy this story as much as its pedecessor**


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual, I do not own anything**

II

Two days had passed and the small wooden box still hadn't moved from where Chloé had put it. She had hoped that the same mysterious force that had placed it in her room would also make it disappear, but it was still there. Maybe she should just throw it into the river Seine.

But she currently had more important things on her mind. Now that Sunday had arrived, it was time for the memorial service to be held, and her to attend it. All eyes would be on her, which she normally did not have any problem with. But these times were anything but normal and the thought of everyone staring at her to see if she would have a nervous breakdown or anything made her nauseous. For the first time ever in her life, Chloé wished her father had not been a person of public interest. She would have preferred to simply bid her farewell with only her grandparents accompanying her. Instead, she'd have to listen to speech after speech held by people she hardly knew, speaking words that might not even be honest.

She looked at her phone once again, which had a text from Adrien on the screen. He was asking if he should sit next to her instead of with his father. Even though the thought of being close to Adrien was tempting, Chloé couldn't help but wonder if he actually wanted to support her or if he was simply trying to find an excuse to distance himself from his father's presence. Chloé knew things were somewhat tense between the two ever since Madame Agreste had gone missing. And it had surprised her as well as everybody else when the otherwise so reclusive fashion designer had verified his personal attendance.

Adrien was a nice person, no doubt, but Chloé knew he could not give her the support she needed. She finally answered his text by typing 'Thank you for the offer, but I would rather just sit with my grandparents.'

Adrien let out a small gasp as he read Chloé's reply. She downright rejected the chance of being close to him. Something about her personality had definitely changed, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it yet. On the one hand, he was relieved that she would finally stop clinging to him whenever he appeared in sight, but on the other hand, he was still worried that his oldest- and for a long time, only- friend would fall for depression. Negative emotions lured an Akuma like a worm lured a fish. And he was not sure someone who had been akumatized before was safe from it happening again. That was the main reason he would attend the memorial service no matter what, even if that meant sitting next the stoic, silent figure of his father. It looked like this morning would not be pleasant for neither of the two teenagers.

There had to be something! Chloé was about to go crazy with anger as she rummaged through her collection of accessories. She just needed something to replace the sunglasses that she had recently broken. But none of the many items seemed to go with the entirely black outfit she had dressed in. This was too big, that was too bright...she groaned and retreated to another corner. The very same corner which she had placed the box in. It sat there as if it was taunting her. Still enraged, Chloé grabbed the box an threw it against the nearest wall with force she did not even knew she had. As it hit the wall, the lid was forced open. Once again, there was a bright light, but this time, the item contained in the box fell out and onto the floor. It was the first time Chloé had actually looked at it. A comb of gold color, with a bee motif on the top. As she took it into her hands, the tiny voice of the Kwami took her out of her thoughts.

"I knew you'd change your mind!", the tiny creature triumphantly exclaimed.

"No I haven't.", Chloé corrected, "I just need something I can put in my hair and that isn't black."

She shoved the comb in front of the tie that held her ponytail together. It was almost time to go to the cathedral the service would be held in. She was already about to leave when she realized the Kwami following her movement.

"No, you stay here!", she commanded.

It shook its tiny head from side to side and said: "There is no way I am going to stay away from the Miraculous. As soon as you wear it, I'll stay close by."

Oh this was just perfect! Now Chloé also had this to worry about, as if her current life wasn't stressful enough. She almost panicked when her grandmother knocked on the door to check if she was ready to leave.

"At least have the decency to hide.", she demanded.

She felt relief as the Kwami obliged and hid in the small pocket that adorned the left side of the blazer she wore.

 **A/N: Whew, lots of plain text this time around. I hope to post another chapter next week before going on holiday**


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual, I do not own anything**

III

Adrien had to make sure Chloé was as fine as possible after the service ended. He didn't have much time for that, though. His father had already gotten into the limo and the Gorilla was signaling he should too by holding open the door. He had to be quick. Lucky for him, Chloé had just finished talking to her grandparents for now, and stood in the entry of the church on her own now. As he approached her, she looked at him with a blank expression on her face. It hurt him somehow, even though he had never quite liked her always cling to him whenever she had the chance.

"Adrien.", she finally spoke to him.

"Hey.", he greeted her, "Just wanted to remind you that you can always talk to me if you feel like it. Oh, and I'm liking that comb in your hair, gold really suits you."

"Thank you.", she simply replied and the turned to reunite with her grandparents.

It dawned upon Adrien that whatever had changed within the girl would be permanent, and he was not yet sure how he was supposed to incorporate it into his friendship with Chloé.

As soon as the door of the suite had closed, Imme flew out of the pocket she hiding with a look of annoyance on her face.

"That boy was talking about the Miraculous as if it was a simple accessory. Were humans always that ignorant? Dios mio!", she ranted.

"That boy you are calling ignorant is my friend, so watch it.", Chloé warned the Kwami.

As she reached into her hair to remove the comb, Imme protested by shouting: "Wait!"

Chloé was starting to get annoyed again and explained: "I said it before, I just needed this because I had nothing else. Now it is going back to that box and I can have some peace and quiet."

The look on the Kwami's face changed and she pleaded: "Don't just lock away in that thing again. It's dark and lonely and boring. I haven't been out for decades. Just let me stay a bit and discover the joys of whatever this era has to offer. Por favor?"

Imme had gotten so close to her face she was almost touching the tip of Chloé's nose, a faint glisten in those big bug eyes. Seeing the Kwami this close, the blonde could not help but realize that Imme was rather cute. It must be the same effect baby animals had on people. It was just impossible to say no to that face.

"Fine.", she groaned, "You can stay as long as you never try to get me into that superhero business."

The Kwami almost glowed with happiness and fluttered around excitedly. "Gracias!", Imme squealed and added: "I will keep silent about you being a hero...at least for now."

Chloé just rolled her eyes and headed towards her bathroom.

"Whatever.", she said, "I need a hot bath now, you stay here." She picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "Find something to watch to occupy yourself"

Chloé tried to ignore the tiny squeals and cheers coming from the other room while she soaked in the hot water and smelled the aroma of her favorite bath salt. After a while, the world outside partially faded away and she felt relaxation for the first time since that fateful day of the attack. She savored this feeling for quite a while until finally opening her eyes, only to realize she had been in the bathtub for almost an hour. As she returned to the main room, Imme darted towards her in utter excitement.

"Did you know that Rolando is cheating on Carmen?", the Kwami asked, "And with that awful Rosita!"

"What the hell are you talking about?", Chloé asked in confusion.

"El arena al amor!", Imme replied and pointed at the TV screen.

It took the blonde a moment until she realized that Imme was referring to the telenovela she had obviously been watching. As the ending theme echoed through the room, Chloé couldn't help but wonder: "You actually enjoy that junk?"

The kwami nodded and said: "Si! It is so...intenso!"

The teen let out a sigh of frustration. That cute face had been a trap! And now she was stuck with a magical bee creature obsessed with telenovelas.

 **A/N: here, have another of my headcanons about bee Kwami. glad none of the NYCC spilers are effecting this. Also, no chapter next week, since I'll be on holiday. See ya when I'm back**


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual, I do not own anything**

IV

The people of Paris had gotten somewhat used to a new Akuma attacking on a regular basis. But recently, the number of attacks had started to increase. It was close to impossible to zap through television or surf the internet without seeing another report on Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting off another foe.

"Those two must be awfully stressed out", Imme commented the most recent coverage that had just been on.

"Don't forget about our agreement.", Chloé reminded the Kwami.

"Not saying anything.", Imme replied, keeping her thoughts to herself. She was still convinced Chloé would accept being a hero soon, but she did not want to test the girl's patience. All it needed was some waiting and the right motivation.

Even though she had just started, Chloé already regretted the idea of learning martial arts. There were muscles hurting in her body she didn't even know she had. The only thing that kept her going were her ambition and, much to her surprise, Jean. His way of teaching was surely not very different to others, but something within Chloé clicked whenever he spoke to her or corrected her position. As she sorted her gear into her locker after the day's course was done, she was so absorbed in thinking about him she didn't even realize she was the last person left in the locker room. But she was not completely alone. Since Chloé had once again taken the comb to put into her hair – Jean had previously complimented her how it had looked great on her- , Imme had of course insisted to accompany her. At least nobody could see her talking into the pocket of her jacket.

"You like that guy.", Imme said and giggled for whatever reason.

"Well why wouldn't I like him?", Chloé replied, "He's a nice guy."

"I mean you REALLY like him.", the Kwami giggled even more.

"Stop being silly or you go back into that box.", the blonde threatened. She was content when the Kwami indeed remained silent, but she could still feel the tiny creature vibrate from giggling for a few more seconds.

Just a few buildings away, a man who had been working in the sleep research facility located here stared at the notice of discharge in utter disbelief. All the years he had spent helping people with sleep problems seemingly did not account for anything once budget cuts came up. He was both disappointed and angry at the same time. And these emotions were what kept him from noticing the black butterfly landing on his coat. A deep voice started sounding inside his head:

"Sandman, I am Hawkmoth. I can help you make people acknowledge the importance of your work, but you will have to help me as well. All I ask of you is to acquire the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir for me."

He immediately agreed and allowed the Akuma to transform him.

Chloé was still pondering whether she shouldn't just get rid of the Comb- and the Kwami that came with it- once and for all as she heard the unnatural noised from the gym. She carefully peeked through the door only to see masses of what appeared to be sand streaming inside. Jean had been the only one left inside the gym, and immediately had changed into fighting stance. But the moment he made contact with the sand, he just sunk to the floor. Seeing someone like Jean being so easily defeated made Chloé even more scared than she already was. She quickly followed her instincts, shutting the door and hiding herself away in her locker. Not before long, the akumatized villain had thrown open the door, his gaze scouring through the locker room. Chloé held her breath as he passed the locker she was hiding in, praying to all known and unknown gods that she would not be found. She heard him grunt as he turned a corner.

"How much more people will fall victims to their nightmares before those so-called heroes show up?"

Another door was forcefully opened and Chloé waited several further moments in total silence until she quietly opened the locker door to see if the Akuma had indeed left. She made her way to a window to look outside. The sand was already starting to spread outside, and the Akuma followed not long after.

As the people in the street outside started dropping to the floor one by one, the heroic duo finally appeared in the scene.

Judging from what she could see through the window, Chloé figured this foe once again was giving Ladybug and Chat Noir a hard time. And it did not surprise her much when Chat was actually hit by the sand and sent to sleep. Ladybug was giving all she had to not being hit as well.

Imme floated up to Chloé's face with a worried look. "She can impossibly make it all alone", she exclaimed.

"It's Ladybug, she'll be fine.", Chloé retorted.

"It clearly doesn't look like it.", Imme insisted, gesturing outside where Ladybug was just barely escaping the masses of sand that were constantly being directed towards her.

"You really want to see what happens when the hero you admire so much gets defeated?", Imme asked, "Because I can guarantee whatever comes after that will not be pleasant."

Chloé took another glance outside, only to see the spotted heroine starting to go out of breath. She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Okay okay fine!", she finally said, "But just this one time, get it?"

Imme's face lit up as she spoke to the girl: "Considering the urgency of the situation, I'll just give you the quick rundown".

The Kwami then repeated the words needed to transform, what sort of equipment Chloé would have at hand and how she could attack her opponent. Chloé was not sure if she would actually remember it, but there was no time to back down now.

"Imme, time to get stinging!", she called out. Her body started to move on its own and she was engulfed in a bright golden light as the magical suit with its yellow and black pattern appeared.

 **A/N: I'm back and I bring you the queen's first transformation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, I do not own anything**

V

As soon as the transformation was complete, Chloé exhaled deeply.

"Okay, that felt weird.", she commented and looked down on herself. She felt the material that had covered her skin and held her hand before her eyes.

"Definitely weird.", she claimed once more before the noise from outside brought her attention back to the situation that was the cause of all this. She still did not actually feel up for the task at hand, but it looked like she had no choice. She took a deep breath and opened the window, then jumped onto a nearby small balcony. She was now only a few meters away from the action. She could see how the sand had already filled all the streets and narrow alleys, leaving to more option for Ladybug to flee to.

"Surrender now!", Sandman demanded while having his sand narrowing in on the heroine further.

It was now or never. Chloé did not really have a plan, she merely raised her voice towards the villain who had his back towards her direction.

"Oh shut up! Go play with your sand on a beach."

The Akuma turned towards her and shot her an angry glance. After he had taken in her appearance, he questioned: "What? Another pesky insect?"

Chloé felt insulted by his words. She readied herself to launch her weapon.

"I'll show you pesky!", she stated and released her weapon by calling: "Swirling stinger!"

Even though Chloé did not have any idea how a spinning top was supposed to function in battle when Imme had explained her weapon to her, it sure was enough to threw Sandman off his track for just a moment as it came at him. As he tried to close the distance between himself and Chloé, she quickly jumped out of the way and onto the street and called out to Ladybug:

"What are you waiting for, do your thing!"

The spotted heroine did as told and summoned her lucky charm.

As Sandman regained his focus, Ladybug was still busy figuring out what she was supposed to do with the item she had received. In order to buy her some more time, Chloé once more drew the Akuma's attention towards her.

"I'm still here.", she mocked him, "Wanna play catch?"

he came after her, but she successfully dodged the wave of sand he had sent out thanks to the training she had recently started.

Ladybug had finally come up with the correct use for her lucky charm, and managed to get rid of the sand long enough to grab the coat the Akuma was hiding in. She ripped the coat apart and caught the black butterfly with her yo-yo.

"Bye bye little butterfly.", she released the cleansed Akuma to the sky.

After making sure the man that had been akumatized was now fine, Ladybug approached Chloé with a curious look on her face.

"Thanks for the help.", she said, "But who exactly are you?"

Chloé was sure it was a bad idea to give out her real name, and she was still determined not to do this again, so picking an alias appeared useless to her.

"No one important.", she finally answered.

"I merely take a little cat nap and you already find yourself a new partner.", the voice of Chat Noir sounded behind them, "Meow-ch! That really hurts." He took a look at Chloé and then corrected himself: "Or should I say, it stings?"

Both Ladybug and Chloé rolled their eyes at his pun. He then faced Chloé directly with his trademark sheepish grin and said: "Nice to meet ya though, new-bee."

"Don't even get started, el gato.", Chloé retorted, "This was a once in a lifetime thing. I'm so not doing this again."

Now it was Ladybug who spoke up, with clear disappointment in her voice: "Aw, really? Chat and I could really use more helping hands."

For a second or so, the fact that her idol actually called her helpful had made it very hard for Chloé to come up with reason to leave, but she was saved by a beeping sound that, as she remembered from the explanation the Kwami had given her, was the signal that her transformation would be wearing off soon.

"You'll have to find someone else to help you, I have to go.", she excused herself.

"You mean you have to buzz off.", Chat remarked while shooting her another grin.

Chloé simply ignored him and made her way back to the gym's locker room.

 **A/N: I do not recommend writing while consuming alcoholic beverages. The blueberry vine I just had made my mind too fuzzy to come up with a proper lucky charm. I headcanon that miraculous users adapt their Kwami's personality in some way, so I had her use the spanish el gato instead of Chat/Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

**As usual, I do not own anything**

VI

The moment the transformation wore off, Chloé sank to the floor and exhaled deeply.

"Ugh, so exhausting!",she groaned.

Imme had landed on her head and simply rolled forward to let herself fall into Chloé's lap.

"True.", the kwami agreed, "Time to head home so I can have food to recharge."

Chloé was about to ask her about this, but her train of thought was interrupted when the door opened.

Jean stood in the doorway with an expression of both confusion and concern on his face.

"Are you okay Chloé?", he asked, "That monster did not attack you?"

It took her by surprise how concerned the young man was about her well-being.

"Sure. Fine. I was hiding.", she blurted out. For some reason she could not quite grasp, she was embarrassed. As she felt a slight movement in her pocket, she remembered the Kwami that was hiding in there.

"Better go home. Bye.", she addressed Jean and quickly grabbed her bag and left.

Never before was Chloé so happy to close the door behind her and be back in the safety of her suite. She fell onto the sofa and picked up the receiver of the hotel telephone. As Imme floated up to her face, she asked the Kwami: "What do you even eat?"

"I could basically eat anything.", Imme replied, "But, could you get some Chilies?"

"Chilies?!". Chloé asked in bewilderment, "Why would you want chilies?"

"They're hot, just like me", the Kwami answered with a sheepish grin.

"You're weird.", Chloé stated and then called the room service to order dinner for herself and some chilies for Imme. Thankfully, the staff never asked why she would request something like this out of the blue.

Originally, Chloé had planned to finally catch up on homework and assignments she had missed while being absent. But the moment she opened her browser for research, the newest article on the Ladyblog immediately caught her attention. The headline read:

"A new heroine appears- exclusive footage"

"Looks like the public knows about you now.", Imme said while floating next to Chloé's shoulder. The girl first watched the video that was embedded in the article and then started reading through the article:

"During the attack of the Akuma called Sandman, a brand new super heroine appeared on the scene. After Chat Noir had been taken out and Ladybug was about to be cornered, this newcomer came to her aid at just the right time. She seems to have a bee-theme. Who is this mysterious newcomer?"

The comments were full of excitement and praise for the new heroine's performance. A lot of people wrote how they hoped she would show herself again.

"Guess they'll be disappointed.", Chloé remarked, "I am so not doing that again."

Imme looked at her with a slight smirk.

"I can see it in your eyes, chica.", she said, "You like getting all this attention."

Chloé had no idea how the Kwami came up with that idea.

"No thanks.", she stated, "Already got enough attention previously."

But somehow, she could not completely convince herself of that.

"Carmen is such a ...", Imme stated angrily while focused on the TV screen.

"Hey, language!", Chloé scolded her, "Also, it's just a show, don't get so agitated about it."

"El arena al amor is so much more than just a show.", Imme protested.

Chloé sighed in despair. There was no denying that the Kwami's passion for that telenovela was here to stay. While Chloé was still trying to accept this fact, another breaking news broadcast flared up on the screen.

"We are here reporting for you live and firsthand on the most recent Akuma attack.", the reporter's voice explained, "Our very own lightning engineer has just been transformed into a villain who calls himself Spotlight."

The camera turned to show the man who was wearing a mostly white outfit with some yellow accents and had various lights mounted onto his shoulders and head.

"Another Akuma?", Chloé wondered.

"Poor Ladybug and Chat Noir.", Imme added, "Those two hardly get a break."

"Well it's their problem.", the blonde stated.

 **A/N: We're getting close to the end I think. Not much more until Chloé accepts her new role.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual, I do not own anything**

VII

"This was a bad idea.", Imme commented the images of the Akuma fight that flared across the screen. Chat Noir had just used his Cataclysm on one of the lights, assuming the Akuma was hiding inside. But all the hero's power did was shatter the light into sharp glass shards. The hero did his best to avoid the shards that came flying at him.

"You cannot escape!", Spotlight shouted. Every street and alley he had directed his lights onto had been brightly lit, making it harder and harder to find a place where he could catch his breath. And now that Chat had already used his Cataclysm, it wouldn't be long before his transformation would wear off. Only moments after, Chat's ring gave off its first beep. The camera zoomed in on him.

"It appears as if Chat Noir is looking for a way to escape.", the reporter spoke, "But where can he go with everything nearby affected by Spotlight's power? And where is Ladybug in this time of need?"

There was not even a dumpster or something Chat could hide behind, and any place that was not alight was too far away. "I can see you anywhere my light is shining", Spotlight mocked. And Chat's ring beeped again, resulting in the hero displaying a look of slight panic.

"He will transform back and everyone will be able to see who he is!", Imme gasped.

"Seriously, what is taking Ladybug so long?", Chloé asked.

"Something must be holding her up.", the Kwami replied. "But if someone doesn't help him soon, he will be in big trouble."

Chloé already knew what Imme was hinting at. She took another look at the hero o her screen and sighed.

"I cannot believe you're making me do it again." She took a deep breath and then said: "Time to get stinging!"

Why wasn't she coming to fight by his side? What was keeping her? Chat looked around, always hoping for the familiar pattern of red and black, but Ladybug was nowhere to be seen. Another beep came from his ring and Adrien started to panic. If someone or something could just distract his opponent long enough so he could evade the illuminated areas.

"And here I was thinking you liked being in the limelight.", the Akuma taunted him, constantly following wherever Chat went.

"It's because cats already get enough attention online.", came a voice from the street corner. Chloé jumped to join Chat's side.

"You are welcome to join the show.", Spotlight said, "But it will feature your defeat for the entire public to see."

"Oh good luck trying to see anything.", Chloé retorted and grabbed the round bag that hung around her waist.

"Pollen spray!", she shouted, pressing her hands against the sides to squeeze it. A yellow mist was released into the air and not only blocked Spotlight's vision, but also adhered to the lights to temporarily render them useless. The villain growled in anger, trying to rid himself of the sticky substance.

"Now's your chance!", Chloé directed herself to Chat, "There is an alley straight ahead, you can hide there. But do it quick, I have no idea how long this lasts."

Chat did not loose any time and ran into the direction Chloé had pointed out. It only took him a few meters to disappear from her view. Chloé could not help but be amazed at the effectiveness of her ability. But at the same time, she was already worrying what she would do as soon as it would wear off.

This was Tikki's last resort. She had tried to wake Marinette ever since the news of the Akuma attack had begun. While she didn't blame the girl for dozing off after the tiring previous fight, but there was almost no way to wake her once she was asleep. The Kwami took one of the sewing needles Marinette had laying around and brought it close to the sleeping girl's right hand.

"Sorry Marinette.", Tikki apologized as she pricked one finger with the needle.

"Gah!", Marinette screamed and shot up straight. "Did I fall asleep again?"

Tikki nodded and pointed towards the TV. "There's another Akuma."

Marinette directly readied herself. She transformed and exited through the trapdoor above her bed.

The mist was starting to clear, and Chloé could already see the first flickering of light coming from where Spotlight was. So he was starting to successfully free his lights. Chloé clutched her weapon within her hands, ready to launch it at the villain as soon as there would be clear sight again. She only hoped that Chat Noir would be back in action soon. Not before long, the bright light was illuminating the vicinity again and Spotlight's gaze fell on Chloé. She immediately launched her weapon. But Spotlight simply brushed it off.

"Ran out of ideas, huh?", the Akuma mocked her.

Chloé stared back at him, about to loose hope. But then she noticed a familiar figure standing atop a roof behind the villain.

"I might, but there is someone else with a clever mind you should worry about.", She claimed.

"I feel honored you consider me clever.", she heard Chat Noir speak out from the left. As he made his way up to Chloé, the voice of Ladybug sounded:  
"I think she was referring to me."

The spotted heroine pulled at the string of her yo-yo, causing a mirror- her lucky charm, judging by the pattern of its frame- to slide right in front of the Akuma.

Spotlight had not been prepared for this and closed his eyes as his own light was reflected back to him.

Adrien was determined not to make another mistake. This time, he aimed his Cataclysm and the light that was atop Spotlight's head. It broke and the black butterfly tried fluttering away from the scene. Not before long, Ladybug had sent the purified Akuma on its way.

 **A/N: The rest will have to go into the next chapter, which is most likely going to be the final one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As usual, I do not own anything**

VIII

"So what happened to you saying you weren't going to do this again?", Ladybug asked curiously.

"Glad you showed up again, though.", Chat added, "You've been quite helpful for a new-bee."

Chloé sighed at his pun. "You're not gonna stop that, right?", she asked.

"Nope.", Chat replied and shook his head.

"He gets easier to handle after a while.", Ladybug told her and closed the distance between them by putting her hand on Chloé's shoulder.

The blonde's mind was divided. On the one hand, such a gesture from her idol made her want to rejoice. But on the other hand, she was being awfully stressed out by being a hero. But it was just this identity that was receiving praise and affection. Chloé wished her usual self would be appreciated by others the same way.

Her train of thought was interrupted by ladybug asking: "So, you going to join us for good?"

"I don't know.", Chloé admitted, "This is so tiring and dangerous and I don't even know what I'm doing". The Blonde groaned in frustration.

"You should have seen me on my first run.", Ladybug tried to calm her.

"Oh I did see that, the video is still on the Ladyblog.", Chloé replied. "It's really nice of you that you're trying to convince me, but I can hardly convince myself."

It was now Chat who spoke up.

"How about this:", he said, "You join us for our next patrol. I have my hopes up there won't be another attack for at least one day. So we just scour the city and spend some quality time together. Just the three of us, no strings attached."

"I don't want to be the third wheel.". Chloé voiced her concern. If the last months had taught her anything, it was that people often did not like her forcing herself onto them.

"We wouldn't be inviting you if we wouldn't want you around.", Ladybug assured her and took Chloé's hands into hers. "Least you can do is give it a try."

The spotted heroine appeared honest, and the look on Chat's face did not show any hidden discomfort.

"Say I do agree to join you,", Chloé finally spoke up, "when and where would we even meet?"

"Unless something happens Chat and I always meet atop the Eiffel Tower shortly after sunset and start from there."

"And when something DOES happen,", Chat added, we have a way to notify each other. You don't have to worry about that for now. Rest assured that at least one of us will be waiting for ya."

Chloé could hardly believe herself when she said: "Alright, I'll come along."

"I'm looking forward to it.", Ladybug exclaimed, "What about you kitty?"

Chat Noir grinned and spoke: "I couldn't BEE more excited."

All three heroes' Miraculouses started beeping at almost the same time.

"Just one more thing before we part ways.", Ladybug uttered, "You still haven't given us your name."

Chloé cursed mentally. Things had occupied her so much she did not even consider coming up with an alias.

"Well...", she began, stretching out the vowel to buy herself some more time to think. Some of the comments from the Ladyblog came back to her mind. People had called her heroic appearance gracious, even though Chloé begged to differ. And some had even gone as far as saying she was not just a bee, but the queen bee. This term somewhat got stuck in her head.

"I suppose you can call me", she stopped for a second, "Queen Bee."

"I'm so happy and excited!", Imme exclaimed the moment the transformation wore off. "You honestly think I am doing the right thing?", Chloé asked.

"Si.", the Kwami replied while grabbing one of the remaining chilies and devouring it.

Chloé wasn't so sure, but there was no turning back now. She turned to her computer, surprised how the Ladyblog already had footage of the fight against Spotlight already. Chloé wondered if Alya knew some secret espionage techniques nobody knew of.

People were going crazy in the comments. Chloé read things like "Our gracious queen is back!" or "Sweet as honey, stings like a bee."

"Looks like you created quite the buzz.", Imme's voice sounded from next to her right ear.

"Not you too.", Chloé groaned, "Chat Noir already is bad enough with his puns."

The Kwami just giggled.

A spontaneous thought came to Chloé's mind. It was possible to comment anonymously, she remembered. So, she clicked on "New comment" and typed:

"The city of Paris has a Queen a now. Queen Bee is here to stay."

As she sent the comment, Imme floated up in front of her face with the happiest expression Chloé had ever seen her display. The Kwami squealed:

"This is going to be fantastico!"

 **A/N: Oh my, it's the end! Thank you all for reading. I hope to BEE (XD) seeing you again on whatever I write next. Until we meet again, precious audience.**


End file.
